


Upon the Mountain of Doom and Afterwards

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiAfter the Ring was destroyed.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Upon the Mountain of Doom and Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I love every bit of Tolkiens writing. I have not been inspired to write such stories in many a year. Of course i don't get paid for this and all charcters belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.  
> Story Notes: Please read my other stories. I am also under the name 'Bexta'

The ring has been destroyed. Exhasted, Frodo collapsed and lay unconcious. Sam ran to him and tried to wake him up, but soon the fumes from the large mountain of ashes, became too much for Sam. So he too collapsed on the ground next to Frodo. When Sam awoke he was in his own bed in his house. "Was that just a dream? Or did it really happen?" Sam thought to himself. He looked out the window at the flowers he loved so much. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Sam got up and answered it. It wAs Frodo!

"Hello dear Sam." said Frodo happily. Sam stood there mouth wide open, ghasping. "Why are you so surprised to see me?" Frodo asked Sam. Sam pulled up his jaw and replied. "Hullo Mr.Frodo. Do come in. Any ring bearer is welcome in my house!" Oh no! Sam had let his toung flap before he could think! "What ring?" asked Frodo, with confused look on his face. Sam just lead Frodo inside. Once inside, Sam began to explain. "The one ring? You know, the one you had to destroy?" Sam looked at Frodo with tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know of any one ring." Frodo noticed the tears in Sam's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Sam looked at his feet. "I had a dream that we went on a journey to a place called Mount Doom." Sam took a breath. "You bore a ring that you had to destroy in Mount Doom." Sam stopped. Tears came down from his eyes in tiny drops.

"oh Sam." Frodo lifted Sam's head upright. "You know, I had a dream last night too. It was exactly the same as you tell it Sam." Frodo hugged Sam and they both wept together for hours. When their faces nd eyes were red and tear-stained, they ceased their weeping. Sam ran his hands through Frodo's curly hair. "So...so it wasn't really just a dream Mr.Frodo? It all really happened?" Sam looked into Frodo's clean blue eyes. "Of courseit really happened Sam. It must of, for when I awoke Gandalf was there and he congratulated me, for completing my quest."

Frodo looked away, at the picture on the wall of the Gamgee's and the Bagginses. Sam sat down on a chair. "So, how do you feel tody Mr.Frodo?" Sam asked. "Well, it seems like the burden of the ring hs returned apon me Sam. The wound on my shoulder is throbbing like my heart is beating." Frodo stopped and sighed. Then he continued."Again and again and again, Sam. It hurts me so." Frodo's face was grim and sad, but somehow content. Sam couldn't understand how a small hobbit could feel so many emotions. "Well then you just lay down and rest Mr.Frodo." Sam carried him to his bed and lyed him down. Frodo fell asleep right away. Just before Sam left the room, he looked at Frodo's peacfully sleeping face. Sam kissed him on the cheek and left.  
And so life went on peacfully and happily in Hobbiton. Sam married Rosie Cotten and they had 7 children. Frodo married a lass, a Took infact and they had one child.

**THE END.**


End file.
